mh3uitafandomcom_it-20200214-history
MONSTER HUNTER 3 ULTIMATE ITALIA Wiki
Pagina Italiana (tradotta dalla pagina originale in inglese http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Hunter_3_Ultimate ) dedicata al mondo di Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate per WiiU e Nintendo 3Ds. Dai mostri alle armi alle armature , una guida completa per avanzare in questo fantastico mondo virtuale Aiuta anche tu a completare la wiki di monster hunter 3 ultimate italia! * ARMI * ARMATURE * AREE * MOSTRI * QUESTS DEL VILLAGGIO * QUESTS DELLA GILDA * LISTA OGGETTI * LISTA COMBINAZIONI |} Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate (モンスターハンター3アルティメート) è una espansione del titolo Monster Hunter 3 (Tri) per Wii, rilasciato per Nintendo 3Ds e WiiU supporta la risoluzione di 480p, 720p, 1080i and 1080p . Il gioco fu confermato da Capcom's Dubindoh from Capcom-Unity. Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate è stato rilasciato in Nord America e Europa nel Marzo 2013. Il 21 Febbraio 2013, una demo fu rilasciata sia per 3DS che per Wii U. Conteneva due quests : Caccia un Lagombi nella Tundra (facile), e caccia un Plesioth nell'Isola Deserta(difficile). Tutti i tipi di armi sono disponibili sulla demo. Le quests erano le stesse per entrambe le consolle. La demo per 3Ds non era compatibile col Nintendo Circle Pad Pro. Note: *La versione 3DS di Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate è conosciuta in Giappone come Monster Hunter 3G. **La versione per WiiU è conosciuta come Monster Hunter 3G HD Version in Giappone. *Le missione sottomarine non sono disponibili nella versione Monster Hunter Portable 3rd . *Le versioni 3Ds e WiiU sono abilitate per l'utilizzo multigiocatore locale. **il salvataggio può essere condiviso tra le due consolle, ma salvataggi di altri paesi non possono essere importati o trasferiti. Il salvataggio del 3G/Tri non può essere trasferito su questa nuova versione e vice-versa. **Il gioco online è supportato solo su WiiU. I possessori del 3Ds possono giocare online tramite una WiiU e la relativa applicazione "Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Packet Relay Tools." L'applicazione è disponibile gratuitamente sul Wii U e-Shop. ***L'applicazione richiede l'adattatore LAN per Wii U, per poter far funzionare la rete wirelesse nella modalità ad-hoc e comunicare con i 3DS. l'applicazione permette di connettersi con i server del MH3U e di giocare con i possessori della versione Wii U (ad ogni modo non è possibile creare stanze). Testo e Chat Vocale sono disponibili grazie al Wii U Gamepad e/o a tastiere (la chat comparirà sulla Tv e non sul 3DS). *Monster Hunter 3G su 3DS ha ottenuto un voto di 38/40 (10/10/9/9) sulla rivista Famitsu.[1] **La versione HD Version su Wii U 35/40 (9/9/8/9).[2] *Capcom ha confermato che il mostro portabandiera di Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate è il Brachydios, il mostro che comunque compare sulla copertina delle versioni NA e PAL è il Rathalos Azzurro . Cover della Versione PAL/NA di Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Cover della Versione Giapponese Articoli Principale: 'MH3U: Mostri'' *A new Brute Wyvern named Brachydios, which is first encountered in the Volcano but also in subsequent quests found in the Tundra and Deserted Island. It is also the flagship monster of the game. *Lagiacrus, Zinogre, Duramboros, Ceadeus and Jhen Mohran now have their own subspecies. :*In addition, Lucent Nargacuga and Abyssal Lagiacrus are introduced. *A new monster named Dire Miralis appears in MH3U's opening cinematic. It dwells in the Tainted Sea area, and can be considered the final boss of the multiplayer mode, although other monsters can still be unlocked after its defeat (Hallowed Jhen Mohran, Gold Rathian, Silver Rathalos, Lucent Nargacuga, Abyssal Lagiacrus). *Some of the returning monsters have new attacks during G-rank quests, such as Barroth flinging mud after its charge attack, Gigginox laying Giggi eggs on its back, Qurupeco performing a Sleep-inducing dance, Uragaanconnecting its roll into a jaw slam, and Jhen Mohran expelling a massive jet of sand from its mouth. *Azure Rathalos, Silver Rathalos, Pink Rathian, Gold Rathian, Plesioth and Green Plesioth all receive moveset changes from past Monster Hunter titles. Altre Informazioni *Un altro Shakalaka di nome Kayamba può partecipare alla caccia. Per prima cosa, Kayamba non è in buoni rapporti con Cha-Cha anche se i due potrebbero diventare amici. Entrambi possono seguire il cacciatore nell'avventura in giocatore singolo,nello stesso modo dei compagni Felyne in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. Arrivati al Porto di Tanzia, per la modalità multipèlayer, i due Shakalakas possono essere portati se il giocatore non sta giocando in modalità wireless con un amico. Quando si gioca con un amico, i cacciatori possono portare o Cha-Cha o Kayamba, purchè il numero di partecipanti non superi il limite di 4. *Una nuova caratteristica chiamata '''Target Camera permette ai cacciatori di spostare la telecamera sui mostri grandi vicini invece che nella direzione in cui sono rivolti (premendo il tasto L). Questo strumento è opzionale e può essere attivato/disattivato premendo il tasto apposito sul touch screen. Se il tasto L viene premuto due volte consecutivamente, se questa modalità è attiva, la visuale si sposterà nella direzione in cui il cacciatopre è rivolto, come al solito. Il direttore di MH4, Kaname Fujioka, ha annunciato che la funzione Target Camera era stata implementata nella versione 3U come un esperimento e che un'altra versione modificata verrebbe utilizzata in Monster Hunter 4.[3] *Lo schermo inferiore (touch-screen) può essere personalizzato per accedere a vari tipi di funzioni. Tutte le informazioni (barra della vita, mappa etc.) possono essere posizionate opzionalmente in questo schermo, liberando spazio nello schermo superiore. Gli oggetti possono venire facilmente utilizzati o combinati in questo modo. *Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate is the first game in the franchise to feature dynamic shadows (i.e., realistic shadows which are of the same shape as the character casting them). The game does temporarily switch to the previous round shadows when flying monsters are high up or moving to another area. *The Misty Peaks area from Monster Hunter Portable 3rd returns. *All 12 weapons types present in MHP3rd return in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. **The Dual Sword, Gunlance, Hunting Horn, and Bow weapon classes can be used underwater for the first time. **Similarly to MHP3rd, Bowguns are split between Light and Heavy types, omitting the Medium type and unique customization present in Tri. The Bowguns' attributes can still be customized but the parts cannot be changed, much like with Bowgun kits in Monster Hunter Tri. *The city of Loc Lac from Monster Hunter Tri is replaced with Port Tanzia. *Supports local wireless multiplayer via multicard play and SpotPass but not single card Download Play.[4]Online multiplayer is not supported. Event Quests can be downloaded online and are accessible from Tanjia Port at any time once downloaded, like in the PSP games. *Village Quests now have High Rank equivalents. These quests include some of the subspecies from MHP3rd and Brachydios first appears here. *Several of the returning monsters' G-Level armors look different and they provide skill points towards different skills. *Features from Monster Hunter Tri that were not present in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd return to this game. :*Free Hunt mode in the Deserted Island where resource points can be earned. :*Before you begin Free Hunt, you can choose whether you want to hunt during the day or at night. The daytime setting is largely the same as in Tri but the nighttime version has High Rank monsters and materials. :*In addition to the monsters encountered in Free Hunt mode in Monster Hunter Tri, different monsters can be encountered at night. Examples of new monsters and subspecies that were not previously found in the Deserted Island such as Barroth, Great Wroggi, Brachydios, Great Baggi and Black Diablos can be hunted for resource points this way. :*Moga Farm is the farm area of the game, and is identical in appearance to the version found in Monster Hunter Tri. However, some items that were previously unable to be cultivated, such as Thunderbugs, can now be left the task of the Felyne helpers. :*The Torch item is again found in Supply Boxes and outside Moga Village in Free Hunt mode, though all the previously dark areas now have normal lighting like in Portable 3rd. :*Dragonblight, a status ailment absent from Portable 3rd returns in this game. :**Unlike Monster Hunter 3, Dragonblight now gets rid of your element instead of taking your affinity. *The player has a standard Defense of 50. These 50 points are always added to the player's armor's Defense. Categoria:Armi Categoria:Armature Categoria:Aree Categoria:Mostri Categoria:Quests del Villaggio Categoria:Quests della Gilda Categoria:Lista Oggetti Categoria:Lista Combinazioni